


just to see your face

by rootofshiona



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: M/M, and awesome steve bein nice n cute, asshole father detmer, i only made this a no superpowers au so that andrew couldn't just fly out of his room lmao, just 1 boyfriend visitin another to cheer him up, no superpowers, normal kids AU, sad andrew, this is gay, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofshiona/pseuds/rootofshiona
Summary: andrew is stuck in his room and feels horrible. steve decides to visit and cheer his boyfriend up. [au where they don't have superpowers]





	just to see your face

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't resist writing a fic about my favorite movie. enjoy!!  
> btw andrew and steve are gay there's nothin u can do

andrew wasn't having a very good day.

upon getting home from school, his father had gotten all up in his face and yelled at him, alcohol on his breath, and then backed him into his bedroom. he'd then slammed the door shut and locked it. andrew could've escaped by climbing out the window, but that'd probably lead to more trouble later. plus, what did andrew have to leave the house for? he had nowhere to go, and he didn't really have many friends, aside from his "obligatory friend cousin" matt, and steve, who was also his boyfriend.

andrew felt endlessly lucky to have steve in his life, he made him smile whenever no one else could. they'd met at a party matt had dragged andrew to and ever since, they'd been inseparable. 

andrew wished that steve could be with him right now, he could really use a good few hours of just laying his head on the other boy's chest on his bed, listening to his breathing. being with steve calmed him down.

he didn't want to bother steve right now, though, so he didn't try to contact him. he just sat solemnly on his bed, wishing he was tired so he could go to sleep and forget about his shit life.

eventually, he did drift off, into a fitful but good enough rest.

he woke to a light tapping noise on his window.

he slowly peeled his face off of his pillow and glanced outside, it was dark, the only light came from a streetlamp that illuminated the outside just enough for andrew to see the outline of a face at his window.

hey, that kind of looked like-

it was.

"hey, detmer, gonna let me in?" he mouthed, as their eyes connected. his playful grin stretched across his entire face, and it spread infectiously to andrew, who was incredulous as to what his boyfriend was doing outside of his second story bedroom window, or how he had known to come.

he wordlessly but quietly hopped off his bed and went over to the window, unlatching it and warning steve to be quiet as he came inside. steve did so, and the two of them sat back down on the bed, smiling at one another.

"hey, steve, what are you doing here?" andrew asked, unable to keep giddy laughter out of his voice. the other boy just did that to him, "not that i'm not glad to see you, i've missed you - but why'd you think to come?"

steve faked a pout. "i'm not allowed to miss my boy? i just wanted to see ya, and i felt like you were having a bad day. i saw how you seemed down today at school but never got a chance to approach you, people kept talking to me. i didn't mean to wake you though," he ran his fingers slowly and apologetically through the other's hair.

andrew just shook his head. "no problem. just glad you're here. i did have a pretty shitty day. but now that you're here i feel better."

they both knew how incredibly gay they acted around one another, especially since matt frequently teased them for it (good naturedly), but they couldn't help it, that's just how they made one another feel. the students at school didn't really catch on to the fact that the superstar of the school was dating one of the outcasts, as they didn't really talk during school. it was after, in the afternoons and evenings that they spent all their time together, and on some lucky nights.

andrew settled peacefully into his boyfriend's arms as the two fell back onto andrew's bed and got comfortable. steve would have to be gone before morning in case andrew's dad came in again to yell some more, but for now, the two boys could just enjoy each other's company.

steve rubbed circles in andrew's back and kissed his forehead, while andrew just closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

here, with steve, he felt safe, happy and loved. steve was his safe haven, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so gay ohhh my god


End file.
